Grand Magic Games x800: The Maelstrom vs The Slayers
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the next round on the final day of this year's Grand Magic Games! This fight will be between Crashing Wave's Maelstrom team and the slayers of Sorrow Ocean. We ask you to welcome the lovely couple of the sea, Souten Namigashira and Victorian Blackwood!" The crowd, especially Crashing's guild masters, rippled with the cheers of those who supported the boys though the guild was small and new. Even as the pair walked out of the tunnel, Vic was already removing his clothing. He wiggled out of the constricting fabric known as a shirt, kicking off his hiking-style boots and thick socks soon after. His clear blue eyes blinked at his boyfriend's shocked expression and wondered what he had done. When they arrived at the center of the arena they awaited their opponents to start the match with a civil introduction. Souten kicked off his flip flops off and made sure his Speed and Wings ring were already requipped on his each respective pinkie toe. His heart was beating, not only at the sight of his boyfriend but at the excitement of the fight. He wanted to win, not only for his own pride but for the sake of his guild. "Vic. We can do this." The brown-haired man stated with confidence. He had heard they were facing Slayers however Souten was not worried. With Victorian by his side, he could conquer any obstacle. "Alright up next folks are the duo of Slayers who made an impressive showing yesterday even through a defeat and a draw may I introduce once again Ramsey Obelisk & Rowan Harper!!" The crowd erupted in excitement with Sorrow Ocean's guild master Dairen Kane along with the members not participating watching and cheering on with great support for two of its strongest wizards and as the two came out to a lot of cheers the Ramsey couldn't help but have the feeling of letting his team members down. "I wouldn't worry about it my friend we can handle this and you did good yesterday and I'm sure we'll do great today", said Rowan with a smirk on his face and prepared to take on their opponents head-on. Souten smiled at his opponents, greeting them with a wave before his smile faded. He bent his knees and got into a combative position, one foot in slightly in front of his body, while the bulk of his weight rested on his back leg. The man glanced over to his partner and briefly nodded, signaling to Victorian. "Sorry. We've got no time to waste, we're going to have to make this quick, okay?" Souten spoke sincerely, before moving into action. Silver Kasumi, one of Crashing Wave's guild masters, grinned as she saw the coordination, she knew that the two men would be able to defeat a Dragon Slayer and a God Slayer. There is no doubt in their abilities. They are strong alone, but together; I am sure that nothing could truly stop them. She thought, watching the pair begin their opening move with glee. Vic nodded, understanding the signal and applying his Thunderbird take over to use the wings to get airborne. Souten's wings ring allowed him to do the same and both boys hovered for only a moment before beginning their initial plan. Water began to coat the arena, knee high and under the Crashing mages control. The couple remained mercifully dry and Vic took just a moment to look at Souten and gauge his thoughts about the rest of their plan. Everything seemed to be in order so he turned his attention back to the slayers. Dairen Kane, the guild master of Sorrow Ocean looked on with a smile on his face and brimming with anticipation as the two teams prepared for combat and having heard tales of how capable the duo facing the slayers were he still felt his guys could handle their own in and wanted them to win. Rowan and Ramsey I know how powerful you two have become in your time with the guild show them what makes you as powerful as you are. He thought to himself. Ramsey then called out for his Earth God's Army spell which summoned forth a small platoon of extremely capable warriors to both his and Rowan's side as to gauge how much strength their opponents have. Souten smiled, a knowing grin towards his comrade as the water settled in the arena. "Ready Vic?" The black-haired man nodded in response, his ashen wings spreading. "Requip! Lightning Deck: Lightning Orb! Thunder Fang! Lightning Strike!" Souten called, as three cards appeared in his hand, he thrust them downwards at the water, forming an orb of lightning, a beast of lightning and a bolt of lightning respectively. "Raiju Bolt," Victorian said calmly, forming a large bolt of lightning that was sent downward. Both men hadn't aimed for the Slayers themselves, but the water. Their attacks hit the water that covered the arena meaning that the lightning conducted through the water would hit the slayers within a moment unless they moved. Not to mention, the damage the lightning would deal was doubled by the conductive aspect of the water. In the air, Souten smiled at Vic and surprisingly, Vic quickly met him with a wide grin as one of their most coordinated moves went into effect. As both Rowan and Ramsey scoped out the situation that they were about to find themselves in as the lightning was about to strike onto the arena floor they along with the soldiers Ramsey created jumped up into the air as the lightning struck down barely managing to avoid taking massive damage and as they reached up to the level that Souten and Victorian were hovering at they both unleashed a Sapphire Dragon Roar and an Earth God's Bellow attack barreling towards their direction. It was surprising that the two slayers were able to jump 10 meters into the air, but none the less they could. Victorian reacted first, using a sudden burst of speed to soar above the Bellow. Meanwhile, a golden ring with an open palm symbol began to shine on Souten's hand creating a large magic barrier. The Dragon's Roar hit Souten's Redirect Ring and bounced back towards the slayers. Due to the angle that Souten's ring had blocked at, the roar spell was sent back towards Ramsey which would inflict all the damage of Rowan's own spell, onto his comrade. Team Maelstrom prepared for their counterattack, Souten using his Metal Ring to coat his right arm in Chronicle Steel to augment his physical strength and his Speed Ring to heighten his speed. The ring wizard then shot forward and performed a sharp open-palm strike towards Ramsey's head, knowing that it would only aid the fact that the slayers would be falling back to earth after their jump. Meanwhile, Victorian unleashed a Water Scream towards Rowan knowing that the high pressure of the water would not only cut the man, but would force him backward. The Slayers weren't at all shocked that Team Maelstrom were able to react to their breath attacks with relative ease and were prepared thanks to the soldiers that Ramsey created before they jumped the 10 meters in air coming in to take the hits from Rowan's redirected roar and Victorian's water attack which gave time for Rowan to counterattack with a spell derived from his Dragon roar which he called "Sapphire Dragon Turret Gun" in which it worked in a similar fashion to the roar only instead of producing a tornado like effect hurling towards the duo but instead produced condensed Sapphires that came in at rapid fire speeds into the direction of Team Maelstrom. Ramsey on the other hand prepared for anymore incoming attacks by using the spell "Earth God's Armor" in which he encased himself in armor made entirely out of earth. Victorian dropped back to the water covered ground where he switched to his squid Take Over and met the sapphire's with a spray of corroding ink. The next ink was aimed for the Slayer's faces while a suction-cupped tentacle shot for Ramsey to attempt to wrap around him. Souten would be untouched and still have an eye in the sky while he worked on attacking from another platform. Category:QOS Category:CelestialSpiritQueen